The gloves are off
by heyjude.159
Summary: Another drabble. with a little innocent smut. but all is good. R and review. Winry and Edward have a little match. who wins?


A/n: I'm procrastinating a lot with Sweet Dreams but so far so good. This is another Boredom induced drabble, it has a little innocent smut, but hey that's ok right? B.T.W there's going to be a lot of boredom induced writing. School started. R & REVIEW!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE GLOVES ARE OFF

Edward and Winry sat on the bank of the river bored. Al and Granny had gone to town to pay taxes, yes taxes.

"Hey Ed…" Winry said hesitantly.

"Winry?"

She punched his arm, rather hard at that.

"Tag! Your it!" She screamed and ran off.

"Ow! What the hell!" he yelled. Winry had ran off pretty fast.

Edward eyebrow furrowed in frustration.

_ok, I'll play your little game…_ he thought.

Edward bounced up and ran off to find her.

Winry hid behind the near by tree. Once she saw Edward run past it she jumped out.

" Haha Ed! You cant catch me!" she taunted, sticking out her tongue, then ran off.

Edward, now very pissed, took off with all his speed.

" Your just like a little kid!" he barked.

Edward easily caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around to slam into his chest, trapping her.

"Your it." he said nonchalantly

Winry, surprised at how fast he caught up, gasped and she pouted.

"You caught me" she said.

Edward couldn't believe how adorable her pout was. He wanted to kiss her right on the spot.

Winry realized that she was still being held by the person she loved the most. Edward. Ever since the Elric brothers fulfilled their journey, and Edward came back from the other side with his body complete, Winry had been the happiest she had been all her life.

Winry grabbed his now long hair in a pony tail and jerked it down lightly.

"Your hair is long." she stated

"Yea, yours is too." he said as he ruffled her hair.

Winry looked down at their now entwined hands, he was wearing his typical gloves.

"why do you wear your gloves so much?" she wondered out loud

" It's a habit I guess." he said leisurely.

"hmm." she hummed as she began to take off his gloves. He watched her silently and spread his hand out to make it easier for her.

Once she took them off, she put them on her hands to try them on.

"there warm." she giggled.

Edward watched her.

"They look good on you." he said shyly. Winry giggled a thanks.

"You fight with these?"

"Sometimes…"

Winry punched Edward chest, only causing him to merely laugh. Winry got mad at this.

" Alright Elric! The gloves are off!" she teased as she got onto a fighting stance.

Edward reluctantly got into a fighting stance. He wasn't going to hurt her!

" Ok. Winry if I win, which I will, then you owe me on date."

"Fine! If I win, then you have to tell me you love me, and buy me a new wrench." she said triumphantly. At that Edward's eyebrow rose.

" Ok, let's go."

At that Winry punched his chest, this time very hard. Edward staggered back a bit and rose an eyebrow.

"That's what happens when eight mechanics try to share one bathroom." she said with attitude.

At that, Edward tackled her to the ground and put his full weight on her.

"That's what you get when you fight Homunculus's." he grinned softly.

Winry stared up at his golden eyes, and he stared into his blue ones. He finally leaned down and kissed her.

Winry enjoyed the kiss and tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Edward, eyebrows furrowed, ran his hands in her shirt up and down her sides and up to her breast and gave it a gentle yet rough squeeze. Winry giggled and groaned at the same.

Winry spidered him with her legs and arms, pulling him closer, while Edward kissed her neck and jaw line, one hand holding himself up and the other happily occupied with her breast. Winry captured his mouth and kissed him passionately.

After what seemed like hours, Edward and Winry broke their heated kiss. Winry still spidering Edward, holding him close.

"Looks like I win." Ed smirked and out of breath.

"Can you still say you love me?" she asked sweetly.

" let me think… fine. I love you… machine junky." he grinned. Winry laughed out loud at that.

" and can you still buy me a new wrench?" she asked, pouting.

Edward lowered his head and bit her bottom lip gently.

" No, you'd kill me with it later, and besides I won."

Winry kissed his nose.

"Hey aren't you gonna tell me something?" Ed asked a bit worried she doesn't love him back.

" hmm, I love you… alchemy freak!" she smirked.

" uh huh now you owe me a date." he teased.

Winry pushed him off and got up. She started to walk.

" never said when , now did I?" she said coyly.

Edward cursed, and grit his teeth, while getting up to follow his new girlfriend home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: well this drabble was fun. Hope you like! Please R & review. I need to know if ill make it as a writer


End file.
